Хирургический дроид 2-1B
Медицинский дроид 2-1B был продвинутым медицинским дроидом, популярным во всей Галактике среди тех, кто мог себе его позволить. Как правило, стоимость дроида 2-1B составляла 4300 кредитов.Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back Описание Дроиды серии 2-1B были близки по конструкции к строению гуманоидов. Тело дроида, изготовленное из серого орудийного металла, выглядело неприметно, если не сказать — несколько уродливо, но 2-1B создавался не для красоты. Многие из его внутренних компонентов можно видеть сквозь полупрозрачную оболочку. Обе его руки были длинные, высокоманипулятивные и прекрасно сбалансированы. Захватные клешни, венчавшие конечности, выглядели обманчиво утончёнными для удерживания лазерного скальпеля и других медицинских инструментов. Поэтому в некоторых операционных залах эти руки полностью удаляли и заменяли на подкожные инъекторы или ампутационные пилы. Каждый 2-1B поставлялся в комплекте с пятиметровой компьютерной интерфейсной ограничительной цепью, которая подсоединялась через расположенный на груди порт доступа. Когда другой конец кабеля был подключён к главной базе медицинских данных, дроид мог непосредственно загружать подробные истории болезни или осуществлять поиск в медицинской картотеке. Первые партии 2-1B были предназначены для стационарной установки на рабочем месте, подобно тяжёлому машинному оборудованию, однако более поздние версии могут перемещаться на двух длинных ногах. Эта модель дроида была развита на высшем уровне и прогрессивна с его программами, являвшимися дальнейшим продвижением некоторых лучших врачей галактики в Rhinnal State Medical Academy, которые интегрировали также и эвристические процессоры. Наиболее полезной особенностью дроидов 2-1B была легкость, с которой владельцы могли обновлять свои программы и навешиваемое оборудование. Дроид 2-1B легко мог стать специалистом в области нейрохирургии, лечении заболеваний ног, педиатрии, замене частей тела на кибернетические, и биологии инопланетных видов. Особо амбициозные и состоятельные персоны даже нанимают их для того, чтобы те подновляли их стареющие лица и сжигали неприглядные жировые отложения. Как ведущий, дроид 2-1B действовал, как правило, в паре с дроидом серии FX для помощи и детального анализа пациента. История Хирургический дроид 2-1B был детищем совместного предприятия, образованного Промышленные автоматы и небольшой медсенсорной компанией, носившей название Geentech Corporation в течение последних лет Галактической Республики. Дроиды обладали рядом принципиальных преимуществ по сравнению с хирургами органического происхождения — их руки никогда не дрожали, сознание всегда полностью было свободно от посторонних мыслей, и они никогда не забывали запрограммированных процедур. Несмотря на это, предыдущие модели медицинских дроидов имели лишь скромный успех, поскольку ограниченный интеллект не мог справиться с внезапно возникшими осложнениями или предвидеть нежелательные побочные эффекты. Кроме того, многие консервативно настроенные пациенты отказывались подвергаться операции, проводимой дроидом. Для разрешения последней проблемы специалисты из "Гинтек" не могли предпринять ничего, однако им удалось успешно устранить первую. 2-1B представлял собой исключительно продвинутое интеллектуальное устройство, оснащённое высокотехнологичным аналитическим и диагностическим компьютером. После того как работа над прототипами матриц знаний была завершена, их направили в Государственную медицинскую академию на Риннале, где светила медицинской мысли, собранные со всей галактики, ещё более усовершенствовали программное обеспечение, интегрировав эвристические процессоры. Дроиды сразу начали пользоваться бешеным успехом, и их можно было обнаружить почти в любой крупной клинике, палате "скорой помощи" или на борту курсировавшего между планетными системами госпитального звездолёта. Это было необходимо из-за его хорошей осведомлённости о биологии инопланетных видов, в первую очередь разновидностей Pui-ui. 2-1B был способен диагностировать приближавшийся сердечный приступ у находившегося в зимней спячке руи-уи, помня о том, что данный вид отличался смертельно тяжёлой формой аллергии на периген, или приостановить неконтролируемый рост энзимов в третьем сердце пациента, введя ему катетер интравенного блока доступа или прописав микстуру, состоящую из смеси лотрамина и клондекса. Столь высокий уровень профессиональной компетентности прежде был недостижим для старых хирургических моделей. Несмотря на успех хирургического дроида 2-1B, "Гинтек" был вытеснен с рынка более крупной корпорацией "Генетек", подавшей иск за нарушение авторских прав, базировавшийся на подозрительно сходно звучащем названии более мелкой компании. Однако Промышленные автоматы приобрели права на 2-1B и продолжали производство серии дроидов. Несмотря на свой возраст, линейка 2-1B продолжала служить в различных областях медицины и хирургии до эпохи Новой республики. Известные дроиды Два 2-1B были использованы Императором Палпатином в 19 ДБЯ для реанимации Дарта Вейдера после его ужасных ран и потери конечностей на вулканической планете Мустафар от рук Оби-Вана Кеноби, для чего потребовалось заменить большую часть тела кибернетическими протезами, которые составили Доспехи Дарта Вейдера. Другой дроид 2-1B, бежал из Галактической Империи служить в Альянс за восстановление Республики. Этот дроид был ответственным за лечение Люка Скайуокера в 3 ПБЯ, после его встречи с вампой, а затем после его дуэли с отцом Дартом Вейдером, в которой он потерял правую руку. По крайней мере один 2-1B красного цвета служил в Королевском дворце Тида в 32 ДБЯ. В то же время, другой дроид служил на репульсорной платформе транспортным пилотом Coruscant Tours. Еще один 2-1B был найден в Aurora Medical Facility на Оброа-скай в 43 ПБЯ.Тысячелетний сокол Ещё один 2-1B был медицинским дроидом, известным как Мусор, который служил на имперской тюремной барже «Чистилище». Он помогал доктору Захаре Коди в попытке лечения инфицированных вирусом "Чёрное крыло", и был разрушен на борту «Чистилища» в 1 ПБЯ. По крайней мере, еще один из этих дроидов был встречен Коди на борту звёздного разрушителя "Вектор", внутри биолаборатории 242.Солдаты смерти Появления * *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' / video game *''Star Wars: Republic: The Stark Hyperspace War'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Rite of Passage'' * * *''Star Wars: Republic: The Battle of Jabiim'' *''''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film'' * * *''The Clone Wars: Discount'' * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures'' video game * * *''Star Wars: Republic: Show of Force'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Siege of Saleucami'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''MedStar I: Battle Surgeons'' *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' * *''Death Troopers'' *''Star Wars: Empire 12: Darklighter, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Empire: Princess... Warrior'' *''Rebel Force: Renegade'' * Operation: Elrood}} *''Star Wars: Empire 30: In the Shadows of Their Fathers, Part 2'' *''Star Wars Rebellion 0: Crossroads'' *''Star Wars Rebellion 2: My Brother, My Enemy, Part 2'' *''Star Wars Rebellion 3: My Brother, My Enemy, Part 3'' *''Star Wars Rebellion 4: My Brother, My Enemy, Part 4'' *''Star Wars Rebellion 5: My Brother, My Enemy, Part 5'' *''Star Wars Galaxies'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novel *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' novel *''Star Wars 39: The Empire Strikes Back: Beginning'' *''Star Wars 40: The Empire Strikes Back: Battleground Hoth'' *''Entrenched'' * *''Of Possible Futures: The Tale of Zuckuss and 4-LOM'' *''Star Wars 49: The Last Jedi'' *''Star Wars 50: The Crimson Forever'' *''Star Wars 65: Golrath Never Forgets'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''The Truce at Bakura'' *''The Jabba Tape'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Rebel Opposition'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Requiem for a Rogue'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: In the Empire's Service'' * *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II'' *''X-wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''The Last Command 1'' *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''Dark Empire'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''Planet of Twilight'' *''Star Wars: Chewbacca'' * *''Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' *''Balance Point'' *''Force Heretic I: Remnant'' *''Invincible'' *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Conviction'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Broken'' }} Неканонические появления *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Junkheap Hero'' *''The Emperor's Court'' *''Star Wars: Yoda Stories'' *''Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''Tall Tales'' Источники *''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' toy line *''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' *''Hideouts & Strongholds'' *''Star Wars: DroidWorks'' *''The Essential Guide to Droids'' *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' * *''Hero's Guide'' * The Empire Strikes Back|link=http://wizards.com/swtcg/images/esb/medical_center.jpg|cardname=Medical Center}} *''Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided Quick Reference Guide'' * *''The New Essential Guide to Droids'' *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' * * *''Galaxy at War'' *''Scavenger's Guide to Droids'' * * * Примечания и сноски Категория:Продукция «Промышленных автоматов» Категория:Запрограммированные как мужчины Категория:Медицинские дроиды